Pranked
by ardj18
Summary: Teddy, James, Fred, and Louis are up to something, and everyone is about to find out what. Just some prank filled next generation fluff. one-shot


**A/N: **so a little plot bunny took over my brain, and I just had to write this. I know it's probably been done before, but this is my take on a next generation prank story. please review! constructive criticism, is, as always, encouraged! i promise i will personally respond to every review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BANG!_

The crash reached Victoire's ears as she crept up the stairs of the Burrow, coming back from raiding the kitchen. It was a few nights before Christmas, and all of the Weasley grandchildren were staying with their grandparents for the night, allowing the adults to have a night out.

Victoire heard the door open loudly several stories below, and Grandma Weasley's voice muttered angrily. Deciding she would be nice, Victoire hurried up to warn the boys she knew were responsible.

Grandma Weasley's mutters could be heard even as Victoire raced silently up to the fifth story, to the room Teddy was staying in. There was a light on under the door, even though it was well past two in the morning.

Victoire walked in to find two of her cousins, her brother, and Teddy huddled in the middle of the room, looking highly suspicious. There were several boxes around them obviously filled with Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise. Off to one side were several half-empty rolls of spellotape and some butterbeer bottles. There was a terrible smell in the room, and Victoire thought she heard something that sounded like a small animal from behind Fred's back. There was a very suspicious looking stack of books and papers by the window, and a piece of parchment lying in the middle of their circle seemed to contain a diagram of the house. Teddy, who was seventeen, was holding his wand, and a tray of hollowed out and half-filled candies rested next to his hand. James leaned over to whisper something to Louis, and they all smiled up at her, feigning looks of innocence. Their acting skills ranged from pathetic to almost convincing, but Victoire ignored their smiles and sighed.

"Do I _want_ to know?" she asked, fighting back a yawn. It was late and she just wanted to get back to bed.

The younger kids exchanged looks while Teddy continued to smile up at Victoire, his hair its customary shade of turquoise. "Probably not."

"Okay," she replied, trying not to smile. "I just thought I should warn you that you woke up Grandma Weasley. She's on her way up right now, and she's on the war path."

The troublemakers all gave each other frightened looks. "So you have about two minutes to make all of this," Victoire gestured at the assortment of objects littering the floor, "disappear."

Their faces filled with panic, and they all started to push things under the bed and into the closet. "And remember, I know nothing of this." She smiled sweetly and left the boys to clean up whatever they had been doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Victoire woke to the sound of fireworks going off somewhere in the house. She was about to get up to see what was going on when she realized she couldn't move. Looking down, she saw that she was spellotaped very securely to her bed. She sighed, knowing exactly who was behind it. Though hopefully they'd gone easy on her. Being spellotaped to her bed wasn't exactly fun, but Victoire knew that her family was capable of much worse.

When she had finally managed to escape the tape, Victoire realized she had been right. Teddy, James, Fred, and Louis had pranked everyone, except for their grandparents. And Victoire's had been by far the best to have. Hugo had woken up to find himself covered in spiders, with a particularly huge one dangling over his face. He had inherited his father's hatred of spiders, and had been screaming for a full ten minutes.

Roxanne, Molly, and Rose had eaten some chocolates they'd found, which was definitely not the smartest thing to do. Roxanne had eaten a very strong love potion, and went around all day professing her undying love for Teddy. The potion Molly had eaten caused her to break out in huge, ugly boils all over her face and arms. Grandma Weasley spent a full hour trying to get rid of them, but they just turned a sickly green. Rose simply came downstairs with purple skin.

Lily and Lucy, who had been sharing a room, woke up to find that the room had been invaded by a portable swamp, which was not exactly somewhere you want to be stuck.

Albus had gone to open his suitcase to find his clothes for the day, and several fireworks had come zooming out, along with super-strength stinkpellets. Not very creative, but highly effective.

Somehow, Dominique had sprouted peacock feathers all over her body, and now had a pig snout for a nose. Yes, Victoire was definitely glad she'd warned her cousins, as she knew that was the reason they'd gone easy on her.

Grandma Weasley was beside herself with rage. Teddy, Louis, Fred, and James had found themselves doing every chore she could think of, including de-gnoming the garden, cleaning out the attic, and scrubbing the entire kitchen.

Later that day, Victoire was joined in her room by Molly, Dominique, Roxanne, and Rose, all of whom were furious at the troublemakers. They set to work writing down ideas and making lists. An hour later, Victoire sent off an owl to Uncle George, requesting several items they needed to carry out their revenge.


End file.
